Music skins/Pentakill
Not to be confused with scoring five kills in quick succession. Pentakill is a series of parallel universe skins in League of Legends featuring champions as members of the greatest (and possibly only) metal band on Runeterra. In-game, a pentakill is a distinguished achievement of single-handedly killing all enemy champions in short succession. The result of performing this feat tends to result with the enemy team being defenseless for a short while, which is especially critical if the enemy's base has been invaded. Thus, the name holds much significance, fitting for Runeterra's greatest rock band. History You have sown. Now you shall reap. You have seen the true voice of metal fall quiet, surrounded by the massed harmonies of your weak whispers. But listen closely to those whispers, and you shall find the seed of truth. Five Four voices. Five harbingers of destruction, waiting patiently for their time to rise. And on that chosen day, these five shall change your world forever. Sonic brutality has never ascended such heights before. These voices have already slain the and butchered the . They have ravaged the Fields of Justice, burned Runeterra to the ground, and slaughtered millions of . When they come, their breed of metal shall your plebeian souls and punish your frail bodies. You will cower at their visage and tremble at the name... Pentakill. And Pentakill is coming... for you. Because you have sown, and now you shall reap. Members - A prodigal guitarist just minutes after his birth, spent his formative years mastering the art of metal until he was so adept at shredding that his guitars would wither and combust under his furious fretwork. Desperate to find his instrumental equal, Mordekaiser traveled far and wide in search of a legendary guitar known only as . Both made of metal and made for metal, was known as the indestructible axe, a tool Mordekaiser hoped would withstand his beastly playing. Finally, after years of searching, he found it buried deep within a Shuriman crypt. But as Mordekaiser grasped the instrument's neck for the first time, it too grasped him, filling him with murderous intent and driving his headbanging instincts harder and heavier than they'd ever been before. Mordekaiser emerged from the crypt a changed man, and as he returned to civilization, his antics took a turn for the violent. One fateful band practice, power became too much - Mordekaiser turned berserk, murdering his bandmates, including their up-and-coming singer, . "Come what ever may, I'll be the death of you." - Pentakill Karthus was not born, but reborn. A promising metal vocalist in life, the demons of the Shadow Isles saw purpose in Karthus, and after his murder at the hands of Mordekaiser, imbued him with undeath before steeping his voice in the fury of countless lost souls. Karthus resumed singing, earning himself a fearsome reputation after eating a live and gargling gravel during his Shadowstock debut. He set about establishing himself as the Shadow Isles' finest vocalist, but soon grew tired with the lack of local instrumental talent. Remembering Mordekaiser's unmatched playing, Karthus sought passage back to Valoran, and enlisted the help of the only musician Karthus felt was his equal: the bass-playing ferryman, . - Pentakill Yorick spent his early years on the Shadow Isles torturing and with his pounding bass playing. But as the years passed by, the ghouls started to enjoy the head-rattling virtuoso's playing. Eventually they formed Yorick's hardcore fanbase and followed him throughout the Shadow Isles, earning him the nickname 'Brown Note' thanks to their muddy coloration. After ferrying Karthus back to Valoran, Yorick decided to join him, create a '******* awesome' band, and unleash their terrifying symphony on the unsuspecting living masses. "...!" - After arriving in Valoran and reuniting with Mordekaiser, the three headbangers scoured the lands, butchering all within ear's reach with their demonic tunes. But they met their match in , who, through years of silence, had attuned her hearing to withstand all manner of metal. Impressed with both her resilience and her ability to tear up her keys while covered in blood, the three offered Sona a place in their band, and thus Pentakill Sona was born. With her in the band, the group's destruction amped up significantly, and soon only the frozen northlands harbored humanity's last stand. The monolithic colossus of metal that is Pentakill was almost complete... - Continuing their massacre, the demonic quartet finally reached the frozen wastes of the Freljord. Tribe after tribe fell, the Howling Abyss howled for mercy, and villages were set ablaze until the whole world was ready to burn. Looking for a celebratory drink, the four entered Runeterra's last standing bar, and found it empty save for one man. was not in a sober state, and challenged 'the biggest of yous *****' to an arm wrestle. Yorick stepped up, and the duel began. Legend states that the two were locked in arm-on-arm combat for days, sustaining themselves with whiskey and peanuts. Finally, Karthus, bored of the deadlock, offered Olaf a place in the band. "I'm only good at hitting ****", said Olaf. "Perfect", rasped Karthus, "you shall be our drummer." Albums Smite and Ignite ;Genre * Heavy Metal * Rock ;Released * 03-June-2014 The time has come. The era of metal has begun. After devastating Runeterra with their ear-splitting riffs and ground-pounding rhythms, the metal monolith that is Pentakill has finally reached our shores. and , their debut album, is available now. But Pentakill's not just in your ears, destroying your minds. Either way, crank the volume up to 11 and get your metal hands ready, because it's time to rock out! \m/ ;Tracks ;Lyrics |align = center|content= ;First Verse: : Fellow armsmen, I ask you: : "Will you follow me tonight to break their spine, : and reclaim what once was mine?" : Those cravens, backstabbed me, deceived me. : Never shall I tolerate their crimes again. : Now let the hunt begin (yeah!) : Seven thousands souls, scared and daunted, such a tale of woe. : Not too long ago, this village was a golden scene of hope. ;Chorus: : Call down the reckoning, : to bring back hope and peace, restore our gloria, : to live forever (yeah!) : Bring down the dark regime, : I know how to unleash eternal power, : lead us to order. : I am the ! (yeah!) : I am the Lightbringer! ;Second Verse: : Now listen, fellow warriors, I ask you: : "Should my campaign come to an end?" : There's way more to avenge (woah!) : Fifteen million souls, living in this realm without much hope, : not too long ago, this kingdom was a golden state of hope. : (Yeah! Ah, ah, ah, ah, oh!) ;Chorus: : Call down the reckoning, : to bring back hope and peace, restore our gloria, : to live forever (yeah!) : Bring down the dark regime, : I know how to unleash eternal power, : lead us to order. : I am the Lightbringer! ;Bridge: : (Woah!) Call down the reckoning, : bring back hope and peace, restore our gloria, : to live forever. ;Chorus: : Call down the reckoning, : to bring back hope and peace, restore our gloria, : to live forever. : Bring down the dark regime, : I know how to unleash eternal power, : lead us to order. : I am the Lightbringer! }} |align = center|content= ;First Verse: : (Yeah!) Fighting shadows, : in their . : the wicked , : and unleash my might. ;Chorus: : When we face our final hour in the darkest rift. : Come what ever may, I'll be the death of you. : After channeling my power, your end will be swift. : Now there's nothing in my way, you'll feel my ! ;Second Verse: : Clashing minions, : ravaged fields of war. : Manifest my dominion, : total chaos restored. ;Chorus (x2): : When we face our final hour in the darkest rift. : Come what ever may, I'll be the death of you. : After channeling my power, your end will be swift. : Now there's nothing in my way, you'll feel my deathfire grasp! }} |align = center|content= }} |align = center|content= ;First Verse: : (Woah, yeah, yeah!) : No matter how hard they fight today (yeah!) : No matter how much honor they display. : We'll dominate. : Spells of war, hear my call, help me take them down. ;Chorus: : They'll hear my deadly : Right before they die. : This melody seeks a new victim, : let it penetrate their mind. ;Second Verse: : I will one more life to them all, : and their will crumble under all of my force. : They'll fall, let's make them crawl. : And when we finally meet their king, : There will be no for him, : We shall end it all (woah, yeah, yeah!) ;Chorus: : They'll hear my deadly last whisper, : Right before they die. : This melody seeks a new victim, : Let it penetrate their mind. }} |align = center|content= }} |align = center|content= ;First Verse: : My king, my king, how was I supposed to know that : everyone will falter when you die. : And as we speak, the army of our enemies : is approaching our gates, we cannot fly. ;Second Verse: : Behold, my son, : There's a way to save you all, : Don't you despair, don't be petrified. : There is an armor, ancient magic made it strong, : and you shall wear it when you face the fight. ;Chorus: : This harness will guide us through dangerous night, : it humbles the foe with its grace. : The will help us prevail and survive, : our deadliest fate we embrace (woah!) ;Third Verse: : Well done, my son, it's the way to save you all, : but don't you think the realm's been purified. : Creatures of darkness are still longing for your fall, : Keep them in thrall, it's time to and . ;Chorus: : This harness will guide us through dangerous night, : it humbles the foe with its grace. : The thornmail will help us prevail and survive, : our deadliest fate we embrace. ;Bridge: : My king, my king, how was I supposed to know that : everyone will falter when you die. ;Chorus: : This harness will guide us through dangerous night, : it humbles the foe with its grace. : The thornmail will help us prevail and survive, : our deadliest fate we embrace. ;Outro: : My son, them all! }} |align = center|content= }} ;Production Notes : Christian 'Praeco' Linke - guitar, mixing, programming, producer : Dan Negovan - additional programming, arrangement on : Danny 'LADecay' Kim - drum recording producer : Danny Lohner - producer & mixing on : - keyboards, synthesizers : Eugene 'kyugene' Kang - bass : Frank Rosato - drum recording engineer : Gregg Bissonette - drums : Hollywood Scoring Orchestra on : Jason 'chupacobbler' Willey aka ProtoShredanoid - guitar : - vocals on and : Kyle 'anvilanche' Leary - epic voice of doom on 'The Prophecy' : Lisa 'Saiyaka' Thorn - vocals on : Noah Gladstone - contractor on : Oliver 'Otown' Chipping - whispers of death on : Sebastien 'Chemicalseb' Najand - djembe : - vocals on and : All music and lyrics written by Riot Games Inc. : Engineered, produced and mixed at Riot Games Inc. in Santa Monica, CA : Mastered by Troy Glessner : Special thanks and fist-bumps to all the metalheads in the League of Legends community! }} Trivia General= * The Prophecy is the only Pentakill song not to reference an in-game item. ** It might be alluding to upcoming content. |-|Skins= Karthus PentakillSkin.jpg|Pentakill Karthus, Mordekaiser, Olaf, Sona & Yorick Kayle PentakillSkin.jpg|Pentakill Kayle Media Gallery= JoJ Pentakill.jpg|1st Pentakill Promo Pentakill Band Crest.jpg|1st Pentakill Logo Karthus PentakillSkin old.jpg|1st Pentakill Karthus Mordekaiser PentakillSkin old.jpg|1st Pentakill Mordekaiser Olaf PentakillSkin old.jpg|1st Pentakill Olaf Sona PentakillSkin old.jpg|1st Pentakill Sona Yorick PentakillSkin old.jpg|1st Pentakill Yorick Yorick PentakillSkin old2.jpg|2nd Pentakill Yorick |-|Summoner Icons= ProfileIcon0666 Pentakill.png|Pentakill ProfileIcon2098.png|Pentakill II ProfileIcon2099.png|Pentakill Karthus ProfileIcon3000.png|Pentakill Kayle ProfileIcon3001.png|Pentakill Mordekaiser ProfileIcon3002.png|Pentakill Olaf ProfileIcon3003.png|Pentakill Sona ProfileIcon3004.png|Pentakill Yorick See also * The Music of League of Legends References de:Pentakill (Band) es:Pentakill (banda) pl:Pentakill Category:Lore Category:Karthus Category:Mordekaiser Category:Olaf Category:Sona Category:Yorick